The romance of Sweeney Todd
by msawesomeone100
Summary: So this is going to be my first fan fiction i absolutely adore Sweeney Todd so please leave a review and i hope you like it and there will be some scenes in this story that little kiddies shouldn't read
1. waking up in london

Chapter 1-Waking up in London

I looked around saw the stone-like road and the buildings were made out of brick but darker they were like greyish. I recognized the layout and soon to be at Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. I must've been having another Sweeney Todd dream. I mean who wouldn't Sweeney is too cute. I woke up but I wasn't in my own bed. I quickly looked around I thought I was in Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, in her bed. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't sleeping apparently I wasn't. I was in Mrs. Lovett's room in her bed. I got out of bed and saw Mrs. Lovett herself and Mr. Todd. I nearly had a panic attack I always wanted to Sweeney himself and Nellie (Mrs. Lovett). Nellie quickly looked over to me and said "Thank Jesus you woke up you ben out fo' a day. Wots your name love?"

I looked over at her and said "Isabell is my name"

-never heard someone with that name but its pretty. she smiled

-Thanks

I looked over at Mr. T he was looking out the window I wasn't even sure he recognized my presence. But he quickly looked over at me and smiled I've never seen him smile seeing him smile just made me blush. I smiled back.


	2. Joining the pie shop

Chapter 2-Joining the pie shop

"Now dearie Isabell follow me an' I'll get ya your uniform for the shop" Mrs. Lovett told me.

"yes ma'am" I replied. And so I followed her and she handed me a nice red dress that revealed the shoulders a bit but I didn't mind. I went to Mrs. Lovett's room to change because I didn't know if there were any other rooms for me. I tied the corset together then got on the actual dress. I straightened out the dress then I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I yelled.

Sweeney walked in I kind of jumped in I wasn't expecting him I thought it would be Mrs. Lovett. "You look gorgeous" he said to me. I blushed.

"Thank you" I replied. Sweeney Todd walked over to me and kissed the top of my head. I stood and my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek as a return for kissing me on the head. I walked out and turned around and saw him smiling at me. I happily skipped over to Mrs. Lovett to help her with the pies.

"Jus' give a good whack at the dough Isabell while I put these in the oven" Mrs. Lovett told me. I nodded and began to roll out the dough. Toby ran into the shop looked at me and smiled.

"Mum do you want me ta open up the shop?" toby asked.

"Go ahead Toby darling" Mrs. Lovett said.

Hours passed and the shop was busy so that kept me busy for awhile. I wanted to see Mr. Todd. Soon the shop came to closing time and Mrs. Lovett told me to go up stairs that Mr. T wanted to see me. I went up stairs and saw him sitting in his chair.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked him.

"Yes I did actually" he stood up and walked over to me and smiled "You cast a spell on me." Sweeney told me.


	3. The romance starts

Chapter 3- The Romance starts

"You cast a spell on me" those were the only words that ran through my head. I soon realized I was starting to blush. "So I'm guessing you love me?" I asked him smiling. Sweeney looked at me and nodded. I quickly ran over to him and hugged him 'cause I mean he said he loved me so here's a chance that I could actually hug a person that I would never be able to hug in my life except for this one time. I embraced him in my arms he hugged me back but more tighter. Sweeney grabbed ahold of my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"So?" Sweeney Todd asked.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him.

"Do you love me?" Sweeney asked sounding worried on what my answer would be.

"Yes I do, I love everything about you, the way you talk, your eyes, your hair just everything" I said with a truthful answer. He looked at me and smirked filling in the space in between us his lips came onto mine and we started to kiss.

He pushed back to breathe then began to say "you don't have a bed to sleep in.". I soon realized that when he said it and thought toby was on the couch, Mrs. Lovett has her bed, and Sweeney has his bed. "You can sleep with me in my bed." He suggested.

I hesitated but then said "sure, yeah I can. He guided me up to his room. I quietly laid in his bed it felt like I was sleeping on a rock but it smelled like him.

"Eh hem" he cleared his throat letting me know to turn around so I didn't see him change into his sweatpants. "You can look now, Isabell" he said softly. I turned around and saw him shirtless I started to blush but hid under the sheets so he didn't see me blush. I felt him climb into the bed. He hugged me close to him I didn't realize he could be this loveable… or at least now that he didn't have Lucy. He put his thumb underneath my chin and lifted my face up to his and our lips collided together. He pulled away and asked "See yah in the mornin'?"

"of course love" I replied. I laid my head on his chest and felt the muscles he had from when they sent him to prison.


	4. Thoughts

Ok well I hope you liked the first three chapters so here is chapter 4

Chapter 4- Thoughts

Sweeney got up before me. He stood up and looked down at me and leaned over and kissed me on the forehead "wake up love" Sweeney softly whispered. I rolled over and looked at him and saw his dark eyes staring at me with a smile. I got up out of the bed heading or the door to go help Mrs. Lovett but Sweeney grasped ahold of my forearm.

"Where do you think your going?" Sweeney Todd asked.

"To go down to the pie shop to help Mrs. Love…"

"I don't want you to leave me" he interrupted. Grabbing ahold of my waist pulling me closer to him. He leaned in closer clashing his lips to mine. I let out little moans along with him. I pushed away from him.

"I really need to go Sween" I told him. He looked at me with puppy eyes almost, asking me to stay up here with him. I sighed "I guess I can" I smiled at him. Sweeney picked me up bridal style and put me in his chair as he pulled a wooden stool.

"So Isabell do you want to go out for a walk later?"

"Sure, yeah I will love to!"

There was an awkward silence but then he spoke "Em…Isabell y-you do know I kill people right?" I nodded seeing the sorrow in his eyes. "You do know I would never slit your throat. Never right?"

"O course I know that." I nudged his chest with my hand (he was still shirtless).

"You should go an' help Nellie" he smiled "Don' wanna let her worry 'bout ya". I nodded and head down the stairs and headed into the shop.

"Mornin' Isabell" Mrs. Lovett said in a cheery voice.

"Morning Ma'am , Morning Toby" I said.

"Isabell where were yah last night" Toby asked with a curious face.

"I went over to a friends house not too far from here to spend the night, wasn't sure if there were any extra rooms and didn't want to bother your mum while she was cleaning." I lied. I didn't want to tell them that I slept with Mr. T I would never hear the end of it especially since Mrs. Lovett liked him. I looked over at Mrs. Lovett and she smiled I think she knew I was lying since I didn't know anyone else in London except for them.

"Isabell dear let me show you your room we actually 'ave an extra room for ya." Mrs. Lovett gestured me to follow her. I followed her we went up a small set of stair and ended up at a small guest bed room. " Here's your bed an' your clothes an' let me get ya a spare night gown I 'ave." she said. I nodded and before I could look out the door she was gone. Could she possibly know that I slept with Mr. T? Was she upset? I tried not to think about it I mean we didn't do anything… Except for kiss a little. I just couldn't wait to go on a walk with him and before I knew it Mrs. Lovett was back with a black night dress. "Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome if yah need anythin' else just ask me or Mr. T" She said walking out the room. I walked out into the shop taking customers orders and fleeing around all over the place it was dinner rush. My feet started to ache I wasn't sure if I wanted to go on the walk anymore but I knew I would suck up to him and go any way's. The day was over before I knew it Mrs. L, Toby, and I cleaned up the kitchen and all the tables.

I went passed Mrs. Lovett's room up the stairs into my room. Took off my dress now in my corset and I had troubles untying the corset. Then Mr. Todd walked into my room. "Need help with that?" Mr. T said softly. I nodded as he pushed my curly brown hair onto my shoulder and untied my corset. As I felt it starting to fall I caught it clutching it to my chest.

"Can you turn around please a lady needs her privacy" I said softly as he was trying to hold in a laugh. He then turned around as I slipped off my corset and put on a white blouse with a pair of black shorts.

"You ready?" Sweeney asked tugging on my arm. I nodded and we went down to the pie shop as we were about to leave we heard Mrs. Lovett say, "Where are you two off to?".

**Ok I hope you like the story so far a bit of romance ay and now I left yah on a cliff hanger what will I say to Mrs. Lovett to hide the fact that im on a date with Mr. T find out in chapter 5. Please review and see you laters.**


	5. First Date

Chapter 5- First Date

I couldn't think of anything to say and quickly looked up at Sweeney. He started to shuffle around and began to say "Were going shopping for a present for you Mrs. Lovett.".

"Is this true Isabell?" Mrs. Lovett asked me. She thought that Mr. T was lying to her.

"O' course "

"Well have fun shopping!" We walked out the door Sweeney looked down at me smiling. We walked down Fleet Street until we found a jewelry store. Sweeney knew all women liked jewelry especially Mrs. Lovett. We both saw a necklace with a silver chain and a ruby on it and Sweeney handed the shop keeper what I guess was 20 pound. "D'you think she'll like the necklace?" Sweeney asked.

"Yeah I'm sure she will." He smiled and we walked down the road and Sweeney lead us into a dark alley way. "What are we doin' 'ere?".

"You'll see." Sweeney grinned and trapped me in between his arms and his lips landed on mine. I put my arms around his neck hugging him closer to me, I could feel him smiling and he put his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him. He pulled away from me and kissed my cheeks, then my neck, then down to my collar bone.

"Umm Sween?"…"Shouldn't we do this back at the shop?" He moaned and then said.

"Yes but Mrs. Lovett will be awake and toby."

"Then we go up to your shop and into your room."

He smirked "your clever aren't you?" He then picked me up bridal style kissing me until we got to the stairs of his shop. We went up the stairs he opened the door shutting it right behind us and locking it. He continued carrying me to his room and laid me down on his bed. He un-buttoned my blouse as I was taking off his waist coat. He threw my blouse across the room along with all my other clothes including his. Before I knew it we were both naked in the bed, He kissed my neck repetitively, and moved down towards my collar bone. I let out a soft moan and he planted his lips onto mine and he moaned into my mouth. I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He thrusted into me making me moan. I started digging my nails into his back as he started picking up the rhythm and I started moaning his name. He let loose and rolled over to the side of the bed next to me. I laid my head on his chest drifting into a sleep. Sweeney put his numb under my chin making me look at him. He then kissed me passionately.

"I love you, Isabell and never let me go." He said to me

I could tell I was starting to blush and then said " I love you too.". I laid my head back on his chest and drifted into a sleep.

**To be continued…**

Ok so maybe that wasn't much of a first date more like just a love scene oh well please review and I hope you will like the rest of the story


	6. The truth is told

Chapter 6- The truth is told

"Wake up yah sleepy head" Sweeney said as he woke me up. I moaned and turned around and looked up at him.

"Why do I have to wake up I was having a good dream?"

Sweeney sat down in the bed "What was your dream about then?" He said leaning towards me to kiss me.

"You were in it that's why it was perfect." I could tell I was starting to blush.

"That's nice now we should give Mrs. Lovett her gif' now shouldn't we?" He asked me pointing at the box with the necklace inside it. I nodded and got my clothes on and we both went in the pie shop.

"Hello Mrs. Lovett" we both said at the same time.

"Mornin' you too."

"We 'ave your gift Mrs. Lovett" Sweeney Todd said stepping forward holding out the box.

"Oh okay then" She opened the box "It's beautiful!" and she put it around her neck. "Thanks you too I really like this it completes my outfit I believe."

"Yes it does now we should open up the shop." I said head towards the window to flip the sign to open. Of course like always the shop was busy. As Mr. T got to stay upstairs slitting throats. I felt kind of evil how I just wanted to stay with him and watch him but Mrs. Lovett needed all the help she could get and I was happy to help her. But I knew she would soon find out I was sleeping with Sweeney and we had to tell her. So I went up to Sweeney's shop and discussed it with him. He agreed so we would talk it over with her that night no exceptions. Hours went bye and the more closer we had to come and tell Mrs. Lovett that we were sleeping together.

"Well you go down and get Mrs. Lovett so we can talk." Sweeney told me. I headed down the stairs and went to Mrs. Lovett and got her.

"Why are you following me Isabell?"

"Me and Mr. T need to tell you something together."

"oh.. Okay then dearie" she said with a confused voice.

"Hello love" Mrs. Lovett said with a cheery like voice. "You an' Isabell needed to tell me somethin'."

"Yes we did you may want to sit down though this might be a bit…. Thrilling to you." Sweeney gestured her to his chair.

"ok now wot is it then" She asked kind of worried.

"Well umm Me and Isabell are…eh…mm..In a relationship…Together."

"Wot I have in the shop to help aroun' in the shop for awhile and then you to just go aroun' smoochin eachother!?"

"Calm down Mrs. Lovett It's not that bad I mean we didn't do anything except for kiss" I lied to her trying to avoid telling her about the night before .

"You just blaaaaggghhhh get outta my way just move it!" she stormed out the door angrier than I thought she could be.

"Well that went well" I said sarcastically.

"Don' worry she'll get over it pet"

"I hope so that's the angriest I have ever seen her."

He chuckled hold my waist pulling me to him and kissed my lips.

**To be continued…**

Ok maybe I was alittle lazy on this one but I mean omg why would we tell mrs .lovett that I mean what will she do well wait for chapter 7 hope you enjoyed and please review


	7. Awkward

Chapter 7- Awkwardness

The next day I got dressed into my uniform and kissed Sweeney on the forehead making him wake up.

"Your up early" He said moaning with his eyes still closed.

"Well I don't know how Mrs. Lovett will be when I go downstairs."

"Isabell you'll be fine she ain't gonna kill you or anythin'"

At that moment my heart dropped. I knew how Mrs. Lovett was considering how she was last night.

"Don't worry love if you want I will close my shop for the day to make sure everythings fine" He said as he was about to kiss me.

"No,no,no you don't have to close your shop I'm sure I can handle her and Toby will be there so if she does try to kill me I'm sure he will go to the law."

"So your saying your going to be with Toby the whole day and you wont go crazy?" he said raising an eye brow. I nodded. I went downstairs bracing the fact that me nor Mrs. Lovett wont say anything to each other for the whole entire day or longer. I looked over at Mrs. Lovett as she was preparing the dough and she gave me a look that told me to just leave her alone for eternity or she will just kill me even with Toby there.

"Hey Isabell!" Toby ran up to me hugging me.

"Oh uh Hi Toby" I hugged him back extremely confused. But I didn't mind much Mrs. Lovett hates me now so Toby wouldn't be so bad to hang out with. He was telling me stories of him and his friends all day some were funny and some I just thought they would kind of be inside jokes.

Then all of a sudden Mrs. Lovett came out and called me over "Isabell dearie can you come help me take somethin' over to me room?"

"Sure." We walked over to her room and she shut the door behind her and locked the door. "Uh…Why'd you lock the door?".

"Listen here" she pulled me towards her slamming me into the wall. "If you make any moves with Mr. T I'm sure I'll have you in one o' my meat pies!"

I slowly nodded trying not to worry. I was mostly glad that she didn't kill me just as long as I don't go over to the bake house alone with her she might throw me in the oven. I quickly walked over to the door unlocking and then I was gone. I hurried over to Toby helping him clean off the tables. Then Mr. T walked in and I sighed with relief it was scary being with Mrs. Lovett. He walked over and hugged me knowing I was worried. Mrs. Lovett saw us and smacked the rolling pin against the table. I let go of Sweeney immediately. I walked over to my room to change into my casual clothes. And once again I had troubles with the corset but Sweeney helped.

"What did she say to you love" Sweeney asked sounding worried.

"She said if I tried to make any moves with you she will make me into one of her meat pies." I could feel tears rolling onto my eyes.

Sweeney wiped away the tears. "Don' worry she's just mad, she was like that with me and Lucy".

"Well one day we could all get together Me,you,….Mrs. Lovett, and Toby could go to the beach for a day maybe she will forget about it then?"

"We could go tomorrow then" He said.

"Your kiddin' right?"

"No I mean it could work."

"We can surprise her tomorrow then" I said smiling. He grabbed ahold of my waist kissing me and then my collarbone. "Sween we don't have time for that and we got to deal with Mrs. Lovett first"

He chuckled. "Ok pet"


	8. By the Sea

I cant believe I'm at chapter 8 already updating every day I hope you guys like the story so far

**Chapter 8 – By the Sea**

The next day I ran downstairs just as Mrs. Lovett was about to open the shop.

"Mrs. Lovett!" I shouted.

"Oh though yah was a ghost, scared me dearie!" She was only being nice because Toby was in the room.

"Don't open the shop we are all going to the sea don't you want to go to the sea especially with Mr. T?"

Mrs. Lovett started to blush "O course I 'ave just let me get ready and we can go Ok?"

"Yes Ma'am." I said finally hopefully she would forget. "Oh and Toby your coming too don't worry you wont be left out" I smiled at Toby.

"AWESOME!" Toby exclaimed running around the shop. It seemed as if he never went anywhere much except for when Mrs. Lovett sent him on errands. Mr. Todd set up a carriage rid over to the beach. About maybe an hour later we were at the sea. I couldn't be around Sweeney or at least not when Mrs. Lovett was around. So I stayed with Toby for the day we ran along the beach as a race, ate some ice cream cones, ETC. I felt like I was a little child again it was nice feeling little again.

"Isabell dearie come over here" Mrs. Lovett yelled out.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"You know I'm sorry about saying I wos going to bake yah into a pie I was jus' over whelmed thas all." She started to smile.

"Oh well you don't mind me and Mr. Todd then?"

"No I don't you too are actually kinda cute together I suppose just don't push it too much." She said scratching her hand a bit.

"Thanks Mrs. Lovett!" I went over and hugged her. She slowly hugged me back.

I saw Sweeney sitting down in the sand staring off in the sea. I decided I would scare him or at least try. So I went behind him sat down and touched his shoulders saying "Gotcha!" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Ahh…You bloody scared me!" He shouted but then smiled. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he laid back onto me. I leaned over and kissed him.

"So how did you manage to make her accept us together?" I smiled.

**To be continued…**

Ooooohhhh A little cliff hanger always love and wait for chapter 9


	9. Surprise Deaths & Jealousy

Chapter 9- Surprise Deaths & Jealousy

"Well I kind of…um.. kissed her but I promise theres nothing between us and if there was I love you more." He said quietly.

"Oh…well as long as we get to be together." I said a little jealous. I started to play with his hair. He chuckled.

"I love you Sweeney and never forget that." I sighed.

Mrs. Lovett walked over " Hello you two love birds." I started to blush.

"Oh hush Mrs. Lovett." I said laughing a bit pushing her slightly. Then there was Toby, Mr. T, Mrs. Lovett, and I. All of us staring at the ocean.

"We should all get back home now." I said trying to break the silence. Then we got back to the two shops at 186 Fleet Street. I went into my room changed into my night gown and immediately fell asleep. But later on I felt something moving in my bed. It was Sweeney Todd.

"What exactly are you trying to do love?" I asked grinning.

"I can't sleep not without you." He said sweetly. Laying next to me hugging me close to him. The next day there was quite a surprise. Judge Turpin and the Beadle arrived at Mrs. Lovett's Pie shop.

"Hello you two gentleman" Sweeney walked over to them.

"How 'bout a shave?" At a surprise they both nodded and the judge and beadle went up to his barber shop but never came down. They had to be dead. Then Sweeney came down with a wild grin on his face.

"I got them both" He said in a cheerful voice while making sure Toby wasn't in them room.

"Awesome Mr. T" I said hugging him. He leaned down and kissed me. Pulling my waist close to him. I put my arms around his neck. He kissed down to my neck making me let out a soft moan. He chuckled.

"Let me finish cleaning the shop, Ok?" I said pushing away from him.

Sweeney nodded and let me continue cleaning. And to my surprise he helped. Mrs. Lovett walked in and gave me hug. I awkwardly stood there but hugged back.

"You seem happy today Mrs. Lovett" I said with a curiosity in my voice.

"I have a date tonight!" She yelled happily.

**To be continued…**

Ok so I would've used a different word besides date for Mrs. Lovett but I didn't know how I could say she was going out but yeah shes going out with someone but who?


	10. So who is your date?

Chapter 10- So who is your date?

"So Mrs. Lovett who exactly is your date?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Its jus' a customer that wanted to take me out tonight thas' all." She said kind of nervous.

"You sound nervous."

"Well I…uh…Haven't been out on a date with someone in awhile." She said kind of blushing. I looked at her and smiled but then worried. She was nervous what if she was secretly going out with Sweeney what if he didn't like me anymore? I tried not to think about it so I was just happy for her that she was going out maybe me and Mr. T would be alone for once (If you know what I mean *wink wink* jk jk).

"Yah know Isabell how bout you help me pick out my dress?" I nodded and she took me to her room. I stood there awkwardly staring at all her dresses.

"You should try this one Mrs. Lovett." I said pulling out a red dress that had black gloves to go with it. She went to the bathroom and changed. "You look nice Mrs. Lovett." I said with a smile.

"Thanks dearie I should be going now." I followed her out and thankfully it wasn't Sweeney that was her mysterious date.

"Hi there sir." I saw a tall man with dark blonde hair and he was really attractive.

"Hello young lady, Im Jacob." He smiled which made me blush.

"I'm Isabell."

"That's a pretty name." He took my hand kissing it softly.

"Now you two run along now." I said cheerfully. And then they left. I ran upstairs to Sweeneys Barber shop. But he wasn't there. I looked in his room and wasn't in there either. I was a bit sad that I was alone so I sat in his barber chair and ended up falling asleep. The scent of Sweeney filled my nose and reminded me of him.

**1 hour later**

Sweeney- I walked in the door and saw Isabell asleep in my chair. I smiled at her and went into my room hiding the gift I got her. I picked her up carrying her to my bed. And I watched her sleep stroking her hair. It was really soft and brown. It reminded me of Lucy. I missed Lucy but she was gone now. So beautiful. I felted guilty for thinking about Lucy. I wondered if Isabell missed her home and all she has been away from it for almost a year now. That's why I got her a gift we have been together for a year now.

**Ok now back to me (Isabell)- **I started to wake up and everything was blurry. I rubbed my eyes and looked next to me because I felt something holding me. It was Sweeney. I kissed him and tried to get out of bed. I couldn't because he was hugging me.

"And where are you going I haven't seen you all day?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He pulled me down to him Kissing me. He moved down to my neck then to my collar bone then back to my lips. We both jumped when we heard foot steps coming up the stairs outside. I got out of the bed and saw it was only Mrs. Lovett.


	11. Mrs Lovett's secret

Chapter 11- Mrs. Lovett's secret

**Mrs. Lovett- **I walked up the stairs to Mr. T's shop but as soon as I opened the door I heard a bit of… Shuffling. I would hate the fact that I would have disturbed Isabell and Sweeney but oh I hate Isabell. Wait no I shouldn't hate the fact that I would disturb them. Mr. T is supposed to be my husband. It would have all been perfect if he didn't go and take her from that boat just because she had no where to go.

**Me- **"Oh hi Mrs. Lovett how was your date?" I jumped when I saw her by the door way.

Mrs. Lovett saw me and her smile faded away. "Good dearie." She was sliding her fingers across Sweeney's razors.

"Um.. I don't think you should be touching those." I said worried.

She pushed me onto the wall holding her arm against my neck making it hard for me to breathe. " You know Isabell I wish you were dead so I going to make that happen." She reached over to one of the razors and started to cut my neck.

"Sweeney!" I yelled panicking "It's Mrs. Lovett she's…." and I blacked out. Everything was a blur I heard Sweeney yelling then I felt someone pick me up.

**To be continued…**

Ok so I have always wanted to write a part like this but sorry it was so short I just like to do cliff hangers its just my thing but yeah but am I dead? Or not?


	12. Back home, Forever?

Chapter 12- Back home forever?

All I could see was black but I finally saw some white. Someone was holding my hand. It was my Mom.

"Mom!" I exclaimed hugging her.

"Where have you been this past year and what happened to your neck you didn't mess with any boys did you?"

"I have been in London in the Sweeney Todd days with Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett and Toby. And Mrs. Lovett tried to kill me that's whats wrong with my neck and No I didn't mess with any boys." I lied at the last part because of Sweeney.

"Well I kind of figured you were with Sweeney Todd considering the fact he brought you home." Mom said with a small grin.

"Well um…Me and Sweeney are kind of in a relationship that's probably why Mrs. Lovett attempted to kill me." I said trying to shrug but I couldn't my shoulders hurt too much.

"Yeah…Your little Sweeneypo told me already don't worry I'm not mad at you." She said chuckling.

I was about to fall asleep but I saw a shadow come into my room it was Sweeney! I was very excited that my Mom would actually let me date him considering he was like older than me but I was just happy.

"So when are we heading back to London?" I said kissing Sweeney because my Mom was out of the room. It would be awkward if I kissed him in front of her.

"Well, Love I was thinking we let Mrs. Lovett calm down for awhile while you heal up don't you think it's a good idea for that?" Sweeney said kissing me back.

I nodded pulling him onto my bed. He pulled on my waist pulling my closer to him. "Get some rest until the doctor comes." I fell asleep to him stroking my hair. He was humming also. He was humming the tune of Pretty Woman. I was amazed by the fact he was in my room and in my bed and I could actually be together with him.


	13. The Doctor

Chapter 13- The doctor

I heard some knocking on the door "Come in" I said softly.

"Hello Isabell and to you too sir." The doctor came in nodding. "Im Mr. Book" (I couldn't think of any names so just deal with it).

"I'm Mr. Todd, Mr. Book sir" Sweeney said with a grin considering the doctors name. The doctor and Sweeney shook hands.

"Well that's a bad cut you got there Isabell I would say just try not to move your head around too much mm K? And put this on your neck it will heal faster and that should be it." He handed me a bottle with stuff in it. I nodded and took the bottle. Sweeney helped me put the medicine on my neck because well I couldn't see the cut. And with that Mr. Book left. I sat up in bed and leaned my head onto Sweeney's shoulder.

"You know I don't think I have ever said I love you to you." I said with a smile looking up at him.

"You haven't" He said leaning in for a kiss.

"Well I love you" I kissed him.

"Well I got you a present." He said pulling something out of his pocket. "You know those promise rings you guys seem to have well I got you one for our one year anniversary." He said showing me a ring.

"Its beautiful I wish I remembered our anniversary." I frowned a little.

"Aw its ok put it on" He kissed me and I kissed him back. He moved down to my neck then to my collar bone making me moan a little He grinned as if a successed on doing something. We heard a knock on the door and Sweeney quickly went back to the chair next to my bed.

"Come in" and then my Mom came in.

"Nice of you to keep company with Isabell." My mom said with a slight grin.

"Mom seriously." I looked over at her.

Sweeney started to hold in one of his laughs.

"Well you two are dating and its cute." She said honestly. I felt myself starting to blush.

""Well I guess I'll leave you two alone" She walked out of the room laughing. I threw my head back into the pillows as heard Sweeney starting to laugh.

"How is this funny to you you should be slightly embarrassed too!" I yelled at him slightly mad.

"Why are you embarrassed it's the truth." He raised an eyebrow.

"Cause its my Mom she doesn't usually say stuff like that." I tried not to yell.

"She's just teasing yah" He leaned in for another kiss. I kissed him back.

**To be continued…**

Ok so I really don't know where to go with this story so please review and yeah.


	14. A wild Lovett appeared

Chapter 14- A wild Lovett appeared

I leaned down to kiss Sweeney and he pulled me on his lap. I wrapped my arm around his neck while the other was in his hair. He started to slide the laces of my dress off my shoulders.

"Sweeney we cant not here."

"And why's that" He raised an eyebrow. While he was about to kiss my neck.

"Well first off if your going to smooch on my neck there is going to be those red marks on my neck and then there's my parents." I said kissing his cheek trying to get back to my bed but he held me back. There was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door.

It was Mrs. Lovett!

"Well what are you doing here may I ask?" I asked with hatred in my voice.

**Mrs. Lovett- **I looked down at Isabell's neck I knew I shouldn't have tried to kil Isabell I should have waited till Sweeney was gone. I'm such a fool.

"Isabell dearie I'm sorry about the incident I hope you can forgive me?"

Isabell looked at me as if I was an idiot "Yah know I would forgive you but you seriously tried to kill but luckily Sweeney was there but now I have to be embarrassed when I go out and deal with a fricken mark across my neck!"

"Isabell I'm sorry just can you and Mr. T come back to London It's quite lonely Toby been making me go mad and I need another girl to be with"

**Sweeney Todd- **I could tell My love, Isabell, Was stuck on what she say so I butted in and said "Of course Mrs. Lovett we will go back to London with you wouldn't want yah to come here for nothing but we cant leave right away not until Isabell gets better." I said while smiling at Isabell.

I saw Mrs. Lovett roll her eyes but she managed to say "Yes of course not until she gets better." She groaned a bit.

"Mrs. Lovett can I talk to you alone please?" I asked. As soon as I got out of the room I looked at Isabell and told her not to worry. We went into the kitchen.

I lightly pushed her onto the wall having a little mercy for her. "Ok listen I know you don't like Isabell Because she caught my fancy a bit but that is no reason for you to go and try to kill her."

**Mrs. Lovett – **I looked in Mr. T's eyes as I saw as he was mad at me but he was very handsome he got my fancy and I loved him. I wanted to go in for a kiss but I was sure if this would be the right time. But I did any way I leaned over to him and kissed him. I started to feel his hand on my cheek which I could tell I was starting to blush a bit. I started to unbutton his shirt a bit and put my hand under it. Feeling his muscles and of course it turned me on. He carried me into one of the spare rooms and locked it.

**Me-** I started to think that Sweeney might have killed Mrs. Lovett already he has been gone for awhile. But then I get to the point where I assume stuff. Like as if he was cheating on me with Mrs. Lovett. That wouldn't happen he hates her.

**Sweeney Todd- ** I rolled over next to Mrs. Lovett on the bed covered in my sweat. I thought this would possibly be the only way that she would forgive me and Isabell if this didn't work I don't know what else could work.

**To be continued…**

Ok so well uh yeah a bit of cheating with Mr. T but oh well. Still love him but I would like to announce that I'm trying to make a sweenett I don't know if it's a 100 % yes im making it or not but ill try so yeah.


	15. Friends?

Ok so ill try to not type so fast so you can understand me in this story

Chapter 15- Friends?

**Sweeney Todd- **I put my clothes back on but I all of a sudden heard Mrs. Lovett say

"What are you going to tell Isabell." She frowned a little.

"It will be a little secret so hush." I smiled but hated it. Why did I do that with Mrs. Lovett why didn't I just kiss her I mean she was ok for awhile when I kissed her the first time. I felt horrible and guilty but it was for my darling Isabell. I didn't want to see her hurt. Her kindness reminded me of Lucy but she was gone because she poisoned herself.

"So Mrs. Lovett are you ok with my and Isabell?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I suppose I mean I can't control you love birds." She sighed.

I walked out of the room fixing my hair. Went into Isabell's room and saw her asleep. I lightly kissed her on the forehead and laid next her. Hugging her close to me making her feel safe. I knew she didn't feel safe around Mrs. Lovett but I was sure I could change her mind.

**Isabell (me)- **I rolled over and saw Sweeney and kissed him.

"Hello love" I smiled at him. He put his thumb under my chin and made me look up and kissed me. I started to play with his hair a bit. "How was your talk with Mrs. Lovett?" I asked.

"It was good she is sorry about the cut on your neck and she still wants us to go back to London with her."

"So she doesn't want to kill me anymore?" I raised an eyebrow. He shook his head saying no. I laid my head on his chest. Meanwhile a week or two passed and my cut started to fade and I was more comfortable about going places. We were in London after awhile. Mrs. Lovett decided to give me a break and let me stay with Sweeney up in his shop during work hours. Mrs. Lovett came up everyday and gave us lunch. She was really happy now. I think that was all that she wanted to just hurt me at least once. I think Mrs. Lovett and I might actually are becoming friends.

**To be continued…**

Ok so I really need to post chapters more to much laziness erg oh well hope you enjoyed and see you later from spirit.


	16. The new boy

Chapter 16- The new boy.

I woke up got on my uniform I felt like I should help out Mrs. Lovett with the shop and also I haven't talked to Toby in awhile if I had a chance he was always drunk passed out I thought I should help him with the drinking. I ran to the shop to go and help Mrs. Lovett prepare the dough.

"Isabell, Dearie are you sure you want to help with the shop?" She asked banging the dough on the table.

"Yes I thought I should help you I haven't in awhile and also it kinda gets boring just doing nothing all day so yeah."

"Well can you go and take these down to the bake house and put them in the oven please" She asked. I nodded and carried the pies down to the bake house and put them into the oven just as she asked me too. I went back up the flight of stairs and saw a young boy around my age. He had light brown hair with green eyes and dressed like Sweeney.

"Hello is there any thing you need help with?" I asked with a smile.

"Well may I ask why are you so pretty." He kissed my hand which made me blush.

"Well my name is Isabell, I cant really answer that question I was made like this I guess you could say." I said with a shrug.

He chuckled a bit "Well I'm Jacob and is this meat pie emporium open I'm quite hungry?"

I nodded and led him into the shop and sat him at one of the tables.

**Jacob- **Isabell was so pretty as she flew across the shop I just hope she doesn't have a boy friend or anything. But I just met her anyways I think I should get to know her better that's always the best choice. I think I should take her out for a walk tonight maybe.

**Isabell- **I went over to Jacob to clean off his table then I heard Jacob say " How would you like to go on a walk with me tonight?" he said with a smile and I could see him slightly blushing.

"Well yeah I'll go on a walk with you." I said smiling. I got his plate and cleaned it off.

"So who was that boy?" Mrs. Lovett asked smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"He just wants me to go on a walk with him that's all." I said cleaning the dishes.

"Are you gonna go with him" She looked over at me knowing that Jacob practically had a crush on me.

"Yeah I'm going with im and if Sweeney asks about him I'll just say he is a friend and we are just going out for the night but its not a date that's for sure." I said even though if I did say that to Sweeney it would sound peculiar.

"You know just make sure Mr. T doesn't think that you and that boy are dating that's all you need to worry about." She said with a smile. I continued to clean up the shop and after that I got ready for my walk. Then Sweeney walked in while I was changing.

"Why are you getting ready like your going out?" Sweeney asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh hush I'm just going out with a friend that's all." I said lightly pushing him.

He leaned down and kissed me with his hand on my cheek. Then down to my neck making me moan softly.

"Well when you come back don't leave me alone in my shop." He said with puppy dog eyes.

"I wont I promise." I stood on my tip toes to kiss him. I headed out the door and saw Jacob down the street on his way to the shop.

"Well I guess you were anxious to see me?" Jacob said with a smile.

"Well I haven't been out in awhile so I'm excited to get out." I said. Jacob wrapped his arm around mine and we walked down to the central park area.

"I guess this is the farthest I'll go we have to have been walking for an hour now at least so lets get back to your house." He smiled but leaned in for a kiss next to a bench at the park. I kissed him back blushing.

"I cant kiss you I'm sorry." I frowned a little.

"Oh I see your with someone already aren't you?" He had his hand on my waist.

I shyly nodded "Its ok Jacob it always happens to people." We walked back to the shop. I hugged him good bye and went up to Sweeney's shop. Thank fully he didn't see me hug Jacob.

**To be continued…**

Ok so there is a new guy I felt like I should have added more people in this story so I did thanks and see you later.


	17. A proposal

Chapter 17- A proposal?

Sweeney was waiting in his chair for me.

"Hello my pet." He said with a smile.

"Hey." I ran over to him and kissed him.

"I've missed you pet." He looked at me standing up now holding onto my waist.

"I missed you too." I smiled at him. He leaned towards me and kissed me I wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me to his bed and laid me down gently

"You know I think we are the most perfect couple ever." Sweeney sighed happy. I nodded and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you." He smiled and I blushed because he rarely ever said that. I kissed him again and fell asleep. Then came the next day I woke up with Sweeney . His arms were still around me.

"Sweeney." I smiled.

"What is it love?" He said with his eyes closed.

"I think we should get up now." I suggested.

"But its Saturday the shop is closed." He pouted a little.

"Oh ok then." I gave up. He smiled with success and kissed me. Next thing I knew he was on top of me. Kissing my neck down to my collar bone making me moan softly. I threw my arms around his neck kissing him. He rolled over next to me his hands on my waist still kissing me.

"I have something to ask you Isabell." Sweeney said with a smile . Sweeney went over to his desk and picked up a little box.

He went to the side of the bed and kneeled down. "Isabell, My sweet dear love, I love you, you are the best person I have ever known and I wanted to know if you would be with me together forever as my wife?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes Sweeney of course!" I leaned down for once and kissed him as he put the ring on my finger. Since it was the weekend I put on some pants and a nice shirt. I got tired of the death traps known as corsets. Sweeney and I both went down to the pie shop and Mrs. Lovett and Toby were both waiting for us.

"So are you too a happy couple now?" Mrs. Lovett said with a small grin. Clearly Sweeney talked about it with Mrs. Lovett about the proposal.

"So you know we are getting married?" I looked at Mrs. Lovett then to Sweeney.

"Yes dearie I know ,now." She said with a smile. Giving me a small cake.

"Thank you." I accepted the cake.

"Hi Toby how are yah?" I looked at Toby who was laying his head down on the table.

"My head is pounding and congrat..ulations." He held his hands on his head. I patted his back to tell him to feel better soon while smiling. I gave Toby a small cup of water to help him a little. I rested my head on Sweeny's shoulder as we all sat around the table. Me and Sweeney both went out to go shopping to see what we would wear for the wedding. I didn't get my dress yet I didn't want him to see it before we were married. I would go with Mrs. Lovett.

**To be continued..**

Yeah so I'm getting married…In the story of course haha hope you enjoyed and yeah


	18. A day with Mrs Lovett

Chapter 18- A day with Mrs. Lovett.

After Sweeney got his shopping done we went back to the shop he wanted me to be with Mrs. Lovett for the rest of the day. I guess he wanted me to have a bit of girl time. We went down to the dress shop place thing to pick out my wedding dress. Everything was going by so fast because it was only that morning he proposed and now I'm dress shopping the same day I was proposed on. I didn't mind much though Mrs. Lovett was cool I guess. I could still tell she was a bit jealous of me and Sweeney getting married and all. Mostly when she looked down at my hand looking at the ring he gave me. She would have to get over it soon though. I felt bad a little because her husband was dead and she was alone.

"So Isabell when do yah think the weddin' will be?" Mrs. Lovett looked over to me.

"Well I'm not sure yet I'm just so over whelmed that I'm getting married." I tried to hide my excitement.

"I'm a tad bit jealous though of you and Mr. T." She said trying to make what she said friendly like a joke.

"Yeah I know." I grinned not knowing why.

"Well your just lucky aren't yah now?" She looked over at me again. I slowly nodded I thought she was up to something I mean clearly she wouldn't be a little curious about the wedding considering the fact she hates me practically.

**Mrs. Lovett- **Well Isabell is a good young woman but I still hate her and want her dead. All I can do is just badly injure her who knows what Mr. T would do to me if I killed her. Maybe I can say that she's cheating on him with that one boy who likes her. Yes I'll do that. He will for sure get rid of her if I do that. But when should I do that? Would he even get together with me if it works? Maybe I shouldn't I mean he is happy I have never seen him happier. All this confusion I don't know what to do. Should I kill Isabell? I mean I do hate her.

**Sweeney Todd- **I wish I didn't send my love Isabell off with the witch but I just need to think of a good outfit for the wedding a good suit not any suit but the best one ever. I have already set up the day for the wedding and that is in about four days. I wish I made it a longer wait. Oh well I cant wait to marry her. I want to go to the beach again for our honeymoon just make sure Mrs. Lovett doesn't find out.

**Isabell (me)- **Mrs. Lovett was starting to be creepy and I seriously think she was going to kill me now so I quickly picked out a dress I liked and we went back to the shop. Mrs. Lovett said she would hide the dress in her closet until the day of the wedding. Mrs. Lovett decided to make some pastries for a snack I guess you could say.

Mrs. Lovett's knife landed right beside my finger not even an inch away from my finger like possibly a quarter of an inch. "Sorry dearie should move your hand yah know bit dangerous with hands on the table when I'm choppin stuff." She forced out a cheery voice.

I nodded slowly and went to go sit next to Toby. "So Toby how was the day today?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I went over to my friends and we played games all day and we went swimming too it was so much fun!" He said enthused.

"Sounds fun." I shrugged wishing I could have gone swimming. Sweeney entered the shop quickly.

"Sweeney!" I bolted towards him excited.

"Ah love I have been waiting for you all day." He stroked my hair back since it was partly in my face. Then he leaned down to kiss me. We both heard Mrs. Lovett groan so we stopped at that. I wanted Mrs. Lovett gone but we needed money times were still a bit hard Sweeney still smelled like blood at times but it was ok I didn't care really.

"So Mrs. Lovett I can see you're a bit I don't know jealous?" I smirked over at Mrs. Lovett.

"Shut your trap dear now eat your pie." She said looking a bit mad.

**To be continued…**

Ok soooo… Next chapter there will be more action I promise or atleast I hope but anyways please review and thanks for reading.


	19. Mrs Lovett is out for death

Chapter 19- Mrs. Lovett out for the kill

I slowly ate the pie Mrs. Lovett gave me watching her every move knowing she hates me.I helped her with the pies again and she smacked the rolling pin on my hand.

"Damn it Mrs. Lovett!" I tried my best not to yell in front of Toby. It couldn't have been the worst he heard.

"Wot is it dear?" She smiled.

"You hit me with your rolling pin." I rolled my eyes.

Sweeney was still sitting down admiring me as I was mad. I guess he found my anger cute. I thought it was kind of weird at first but then it was cute to me that he found it cute that I was angry. But I was still mad at Mrs. Lovett his charming looks wouldn't change that. Well not at least some times. His looks always got to me.

"Oh sorry dearie." Mrs. Lovett interrupted my thinking.

I didn't want Mrs. Lovett to annoy me anymore so I lightly pushed her out of my way so I could make Sweeny's pie for him. I thought I should do something for him for once. I made the pie and served it to him. He trapped me so I couldn't go back to the counter and clean up. He kissed me softly and then he let go. I went back to the counter and cleaned up. Mrs. Lovett "accidentally" cut my hand.

"Oh my Jesus my hand is bleeding!" I Jumped looking down at my hand holding it frantically.

"Here come with me I'll take care of it" Sweeney was lightly pulling me towards the bathroom. He rinsed my hand under some water and put the left over medicine for my neck on it and then wrapped it in some cloth.

"I think that should do it. Ill take you to the doctor in the mornin' but we need to get Nell a boyfriend or something to make her stop this mess." Sweeney grumbled a little.

I went to the doctor the next day and I was good. Then Sweeney surprised me in saying that the wedding was the next day. I was pretty much excited but scared at the same time. How would Mrs. Lovett be? Would she kill me in my sleep?

I got my dress from Mrs. Lovett's closet and laid it out on my bed.

"So that's your dress I see?" Sweeney came into my door way.

"Well you weren't supposed to see it yet!" I smiled.

"I'll pretend I haven't." He walked towards me holding my waist. Leaning down to kiss me.

**To be continued…**

Ok so Mrs. Lovett is slowly trying to kill me but umm yeah that's about it Chapter 20 will be extra long I promise but it might take awhile to write not sure and also im not going to be at my house for a few days and im not sure if I will have internet connection so there may be a delay.


	20. The wedding

Chapter 20- The wedding

I leaned in for a kiss from Sweeney. He moved down do my neck making me moan softly.

"I need to go talk to Mrs. Lovett so she isn't killing me before tomorrow." I smiled a little.

"Ok pet." He leaned down for another kiss. I went into the shop and saw Mrs. Lovett making more pies and Toby cleaning off the table.

"Mrs. Lovett." I whispered so Toby didn't hear our conversation. She gestured me to come into her room so I didn't have to whisper anymore. She closed the door behind her.

"Wot is it now dear?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well I know you don't like me but you should really stop trying to kill me for Toby, I'm like his best friend in a way." I said truthfully because Toby didn't really go out at all he just stayed inside most of the day mostly because of the shop and I was the main one around to talk to him.

Mrs. Lovett looked at me full of guilt. She realized I was right. I was the only one that was around that was around his age or at least the closest.

"I guess your right." She shrugged. "And I did have a fancy on someone else anyways." She blushed a little at the last part.

"So who is the guy?" I raised an eyebrow while smiling.

"Well he is a customer aroun' the shop he's been so kind to me when he comes in but he never did tell me his name." She smiled.

"Well whenever I get back from the honeymoon whenever that may be if you haven't already caught his fancy I'll help yah ok?" I asked.

"O' course dearie I would love to have your help." She said finally happy. Soon it would be a full happy house. I would be married to Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett would be in a relationship with her boyfriend. I'm not sure if Toby had a fancy on anyone. I went out of Mrs. Lovett's room and helped Toby with cleaning the table.

Then I went back to my room and I found Sweeney still in there waiting for me.

"Your still in here?" I smiled.

"How'd it go?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well she actually has a fancy for someone else and I promised her after the honeymoon I would help her with the guy." I walked over to him.

"Are you ready for the wedding?" Sweeney grinned.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" I asked.

Sweeney shrugged. "Well I don't know." He leaned down to kiss me again.

**Toby- **I was excited for Isabell and Mr. T's wedding I didn't know why but I guess it just made me happy. Even though I had a little crush on Isabell I'm still okay with it I'm sure there will be someone else that I will like. I already have a suit for the wedding.

**Isabell (me)- **I laid down on my bed I was a little tired I just wanted a small nap. I could feel Sweeney come onto the bed so I cuddled next to him and laid my head on his chest. I could feel him playing with my hair as I drifted into a sleep. I had a dream of the wedding. I was walking down the aisle. Toby was walking down the aisle with me my parents weren't in it. Toby let me go up the stairs and he stood on the side. Then I was standing in front of Sweeney.

I suddenly woke up when I heard Sweeney's soft voice "Wake up love today is the day." He smiled. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck before he got up and kissed him. Before he went back to his shop he leaned down and kissed my neck softly. I went to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop and ate breakfast. I then got on my dress and veil. I went back to Mrs. Lovett again.

"You look beautiful Isabell!" Mrs. Lovett smiled. I straightened my hair because my hair was always curly.

"Thank you Mrs. Lovett." I smiled. I saw my parents walk through the door of the pie shop.

My dad all of a sudden stopped in the door way "Well I guess my little girl isn't so… little anymore." He smiled.

"My little girl is all grown up!" My Mom squealed and ran to hug me. I was guessing Sweeney had already caught a coach to the church to get everything ready.

Mrs. Lovett did my make-up she didn't add a whole lot. We all caught a coach me, My mom and dad, Mrs. Lovett and Toby. They all went inside and sat down except for my dad for when he walked me down the aisle. I wrapped my arm around my Dad's. As soon as the organs started to play I gripped around his arm tighter. My dad flinched a little. As I was walking down the aisle I saw Jacob (haha I brought Jacob back) smiling. I saw Sweeney in a tuxedo giving a warm smile to me.

My dad let go of my arm and kissed my forehead. My heart was pounding I was waiting for this day ever since me and Sweeney got together.

"You look beautiful." Sweeney smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled.

We both looked over at the priest for him to start his vows. Then came the moment.

The priest asked me "Do you, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?".

I smiled and said " I do."

"You may kiss the bride." The priest closed the book and smiled. Sweeney leaned down and kissed me.

**To be continued…**

I told you it would be extra long but I hope you enjoyed and then there will be chapter 21!


	21. The honeymoon

Chapter 21- The honeymoon

We all left the church back to the shop where there was a celebration for Sweeney and I. Our wedding cake was on top of the counter with some drinking glasses. Jacob walked over to me.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute." Sweeney smiled a little.

I walked outside with Jacob so we had somewhere less noisy to talk.

"Well congrats to you." Jacob smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back

"But there was one thing I wanted to ask you." Jacob asked.

"And what's that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I know that you two got married and all but can I just have one last kiss?" He blushed slightly.

I hesitated for a second but I leaned in to kiss him. He deepened the kiss. I pushed him back and smiled. He looked down at me and I looked at him with his green eyes reflecting right back at me.

"I love you and I want you to know that." He smiled at me and then hugged me. I hugged him back slowly feeling bad for him a bit. We went back inside and took a slice of cake. Sweeney picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs to his bedroom and he laid me gently down on the bed. He kissed me gently then moving down to my neck taking off my dress un-tying the laces on it. I was now in my under garments. I un-buttoned his shirt then I took off his pants. I dragged my nails along his chest making him groan. He took off his and my under garments and he stared at my body. He kissed my collar bone and went down to my breasts making me moan. He smirked and plunged into me but gently. He kissed my neck passionately. Picking up the rhythm.

I moaned _Sweeney _over and over again. He released himself and rolled over. Smiling at me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He grabbed my waist and kissed me over and over.

"I love you." I smiled looking into his loving dark brown eyes.

"I love you too." He smiled kissing me. "So where are we going for our honeymoon?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well I was thinking maybe the beach?" I looked up at him.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

The next day I packed up to go to the beach. We both caught a coach and arrived at a blue beach house and a porch facing the beach. We walked inside and put everything in the bedroom. Sweeney leaned down and kiss me.

"How about we go for a walk?" I suggested.

"Of course love." He smiled.

We walked outside and walked down to the beach shore where the water hit our feet. Sweeney cupped up some water and splashed it on me and laughed at my reaction.

"Oh so that's how its going to be?!" I bent down and splashed more water on him. He chuckled and picked me up and carried me to deeper water and lightly tossed me in the water. I got mad and pulled him down. We both laughed at each other. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled at me and carried me down to the shore line and laid me down as we look up at the sky. I rolled over on top of him and looked at him smiling and then kissed him. I kissed his neck as he put his hands on my waist. He slid his hands down to my thighs which made me gasp for a second. He smirked. I rolled over next to him and laid my head on his chest and slowly fell asleep on the beach.

**To be continued…**

Isn't this chapter so romantic I guess. *blushes* me and Sweeney. Well I fell asleep on the beach. I mean anyone would want to fall asleep on the beach especially with someone you like. Oh well stay tuned for chapter 22.


	22. Mrs Lovett has a boyfriend

Chapter 22- Mrs. Lovett has a boyfriend!

I woke up and I was a little tan from falling asleep. I looked over and Sweeney was still asleep hugging me.

"Wake up sleepy head." I kissed him.

He picked me up and carried me bridal style back up to the beach house and laid me down gently in the bed. He looked down at me with his loving brown eyes. "I love you." He smiled kissing me.

_**2 days later**_

We were back at Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. I saw a man who was about to kiss Mrs. Lovett but quickly stood up when he saw me.

"Hello there young lady." He smiled at me.

"Good day sir." I smiled then looked over at Mrs. Lovett who was blushing because she knew I saw. "My name is Isabell."

"Nice to meet you I'm John." He shook my hand. "But I think I should be going now. Bye Nellie and you too Isabell." With that he left the shop. I looked at Mrs. Lovett who was smiling.

"So is this the guy who you had a fancy with?" I smirked.

She nodded. "Well I guess you don't have to help me now." She shrugged.

"So you and John you two got something going on now don't you." I tried not to laugh but I did anyways.

"Oh hush you, you're the one who's married to Mr. T." She lightly pushed on my shoulder.

"I'm just teasing you so have you two been on a date yet?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes we have actually." She blushed slightly.

"Awww….That's so cute!" I exclaimed. She went in her bedroom to get some rest as I went up to Sweeny's shop. As soon as Sweeney saw me he walked up to me and kissed me sitting down in his chair. I sat on his lap and rest my head on his shoulder I kissed his neck softly. He groaned a bit and kissed my collar bone making me moan softly. He smirked and kissed my neck. Sweeney fell asleep in his chair with me in his lap. I got up and went down to Mrs. Lovett's shop to get some water. I saw Mrs. Lovett sitting down in a chair reading a book. She looked up at my and saw my neck.

"So we've been doing dirty things now have we?" She grinned as she saw a red spot on my neck.

"Damn it." I put a hand over the side of my neck.

She laughed a bit. "It's ok dearie it always happens to us at times." She smiled.

I felt myself start to blush.

"Go back to bed with your Sweeney." She laughed a bit.

I walked up the wooden stairs to his shop and he was still asleep. I sat back in his lap and fell asleep with him.

**Sweeney- **I woke up and Isabell was laying down on top of me asleep. I smiled she looked peaceful when she was asleep. I could feel her steady heartbeat which was what made me feel most calm. I kissed her forehead.

"Wake up sleepy." I smiled.

She moaned and looked up at me and kissed me. We both went down to Mrs. Lovett's shop to eat breakfast.

**Jacob- **I went down to where Isabell lived to see of everything was ok.

"Morning." I smiled opening the door as I saw everyone at the table. I pulled up a stool I saw by the wall.

"How have you been?" Isabell smiled.

"I have been good." I responded. I looked over at Isabell. So beautiful but I couldn't have her. She was Mr. Todd's wife. I could never do such a thing Mr. Todd would kill me.

"May I talk to Isabell in private Mr. Todd?" I looked over at him.

"Sure." He said. I walked her out to the side of the building outside. I leaned in to kiss her.

**To be continued…**

Jacob is trying to get to me *dun dun dunnnn* this cant be good stay tuned for chapter 23.


	23. Pregnant?

Chapter 23-Pregnant?

**Isabell (me)- **

I pushed him away confused. "Jacob why are you kissing me I'm married." I looked at him.

"That doesn't matter, Now does it?" He smiled a bit evilly at me. I was about to scream for help but he blocked my mouth with his lips. He moved down to my neck biting it a little, slowly taking off my dress. I screamed for Sweeney and he ran out of the shop in a panic. Sweeney darted around the corner with a worried look in his eyes. He pulled Jacob away from me as a tear rolled down my cheek. I heard a razor opening and didn't hear anything else. I predicted Jacob was dead. I opened my eyes which were full of tears. I saw Sweeney glaring down at the body with hatred. I've never seen this side of him it made me scared a little but protected.

"What are you going to do with the body?" I looked up at him. He smirked and carried the body up to his shop and placed it on the part of the floor where the chute was.

"You can do the honors my pet." He looked over at me to send Jacob down the chute. I stepped on the button thing that sent him down.

Sweeney frowned a little. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go out alone." He looked down at the floor.

"It's not your fault Sween." I lifted his head up to look at me. He hugged me.

"It's my fault you almost got raped by him I shouldn't have let him taken you out there." He let a tear roll down his cheek. I wiped the tear away.

"He's dead now no need to cry I'm sure everything is ok now." I weakly smiled. He hugged me tighter and we went down to Mrs. Lovett's shop to finish breakfast.

"Dearie what happened to your neck?" Mrs. Lovett looked at me wide eyed.

I sighed and breathed in deeply. "It was Jacob… He almost raped me." A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away.

"I'm sorry Isabell." She hugged me. "So what do you mean by almost?" She raised an eyebrow.

I looked up at Sweeney and blushed a little. "Sweeney saved me." I smiled a little.

"Well lucky you got Mr. T to save yah." She smiled and gathered up all the plates and cleaned them off. I stood up and helped her. I felt a little sick so I told Sweeney and he called the doctor to come. I laid down in my bed while Sweeney sat down next to me.

The doctor walked in and ran a few tests.

"Well Mrs. Todd." He paused and smiled. "Your pregnant."

**To Be CONTINUED…**

OMG! I'm having a baby! *Blush* and Sweeney Todd is the dad. I cant wait till the baby comes into the story I should probably get started on the names. Hope you enjoyed stay tuned for chapter 24.


	24. Baby Names

Chapter 24- Baby names.

"Well Mrs. Todd." He paused and smiled. "Your pregnant." Were the only words that ran through my head. I couldn't believe that I was pregnant with Sweeny's baby. Sweeny's eyes filled with joy. He put his hand on my stomach and kissed it. The doctor left.

"Now then, What's wrong with Isabell?" Mrs. Lovett walked in with a smile on her face.

Sweeney looked up at her and smiled. "She's pregnant." And he danced around the room a little.

Mrs. Lovett looked down at me and grinned. "Congratulations dearie." She patted my shoulder.

"So what are we going to name him…" Sweeney paused for a few seconds. "Or her?" I was getting the fact he probably wanted a boy.

"I might just need a little time to think about it love." I smiled. "You should open your shop now." I kissed him before he got up.

**5 hours later…**

Sweeney walked into my room and laid down in the bed next to me smiling.

"So have you thought about the names yet?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I have actually." I sat up in bed. "I was thinking if the baby was a boy we could name him Mason and you could pick out the girl's name." I smiled.

"I'll think about the girls name then." He smiled putting his hand on my stomach. "I can't believe this is happening."

I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep. I had a dream where Sweeney and I were walking on the beach. But there was this little boy walking with us. He had my brown curly hair and Sweeny's eyes. He was also a little pale like Sweeney but not a whole lot.

I woke up when I heard Sweeney whisper in my ear "Wake up my pet." He kissed my neck softly. I rubbed my eyes and sat up and got out of bed. I sat down next to Sweeney and drunk a little cup of coffee. Sweeney wrapped his arm around me.

"So have _you_ thought of a girls name yet?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Violet." He smiled.

**To be continued…**

Ok so I kinda want the baby to come in the next chapter like I do a fast forward thing I don't know maybe I'm sorry this was so short because I wanted to lay off the drama a bit and kinda settle down but there is going to be more drama I promise hopefully. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	25. A baby named Mason!

Chapter 25- A baby named Mason.

I kissed Sweeney on the lips. "I love the name Sweeney." I smiled.

"Congratulations, Isabell." Toby yawned entering the shop from the living room.

"Thanks Toby how did you sleep?" I asked.

"Pretty good." He smiled.

**Around 8 months I guess you could say later…**

It seemed like I could have my baby any day now. I was really excited for having him. Or her. I really want a boy though. I guess I will find out soon enough.

"So how are yah feelin' today Isabell?" Mrs. Lovett asked in a cheery voice as always.

"Well the baby's coming." I smiled weakly.

"Of course dearie why wouldn't it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No really I think the baby is coming like now." I said in a more serious voice.

I could tell Mrs. Lovett was starting to panic a little. She ran upstairs to get Sweeney and brought him back down.

"What's the matter, my pet?" He held my hand sounding worried.

"The baby is coming." I smiled.

He looked dumb stuck but quickly tried to get me to the doctor.

"Ah.. Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Todd, how can I help you." The guy who saw us was a customer for Sweeney's shop.

"The baby is coming." Sweeney said in a panic.

"Right this way Right this way now come on." The doctor lead us into another room. A lady walked in and got me ready for having my baby.

"Isabell do you want me to stay for the baby's arrival?" Mrs. Lovett asked. (oh in case if you were wondering Toby is in like a waiting area thing in the doctors office yeah)

"I don't care I just want this to be over with!" I raised my voice a little. A hour or two later the baby came. It was mine and Sweeny's little Mason. Sweeney took Mason in his arms as I fell asleep. Mason looked like the boy in my dream. Sweeney's dark brown eyes and my curly brown hair. I woke up and saw Toby in the room holding Mason.

"Isabell what's his name?" Toby asked.

"Mason" Me and Sweeney both said at the same time. I blushed a little. Sweeny looked at me and smiled. Toby handed me Mason. I looked down at Mason and saw his little smile. He put his hand on my nose and giggled.

**2 days later…**

We were back at home. Sweeney was attached to Mason. I was glad to see him happy. I walked over to Sweeney and kissed him and took Mason so I could feed him.

"He can be your little helper Sweeney." I smiled. He smiled and kissed me.

Mason looked up and saw Sweeney and laughed pulling on his nose. I saw a stray hair in Sweeny's face and moved it aside.

**To be continued…**

Ok now I am stuck I don't know what else to add to the story so please review and favorite/ follow!


	26. The End

Chapter 26- The end.

I carried Mason over to his crib and watched him fall asleep. I walked over to the barbers chair and fell back on it exhausted.

"Today was a long day." I said closing my eyes.

"I'm sure it was." Sweeney said leaning down kissing my neck softly

I smiled and whispered in his ear "I love you." And wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down on top of me. He smirked and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. He laid down next to me pulling me close to him. He kissed my forehead and watched me sleep.

**5 years later…**

I was laying in bed with Sweeney when my little Mason ran in and jumped on the bed.

"Get up Mum and Daddy Mrs. Love made breakfast!" He was able to say Mrs. Lovett properly yet so he just said Love for short.

"Ok ok!" I smiled sitting up. "Me and Daddy will be down in a minute." I watched him run downstairs.

"Sweeney get up Mason is up and breakfast is ready." I smiled and kissed him.

I saw him grin and he pulled me on top of him kissing me. "I'll be up in a minute." He sat up with me still on top of him. I got out of bed and got on a red dress that Mrs. Lovett happened to get me as a wedding gift. Mrs. Lovett and her boyfriend John was downstairs finishing making the breakfast.

"Morning Mrs. Lovett and John!" I said happily wrapping my arms around Mason to make him stay still for a second.

"Let go of me Mum!" Mason giggled. He had a bit of an English accent. I giggled and let him go. Sweeney walked in happily.

"There's my little barber how would you like to be with me in the shop?" Sweeney asked Mason.

"I would love to Dad!" Mason shouted with excitement. Mason didn't get to be with Sweeney all that much he was usually with me watching me make pies. He could be a Barber and a Baker but he could only be one.

"Mornin' Isabell." Mrs. Lovett said in a cheery voice as usual.

"Morning Mrs. Lovett."

**13 years later…**

**Mason-**

I'm 18 now so I can pretty much do what I want now. I opened a shop. I'm a barber just like my dad I have the same talent as him. But dad told me about his old life. How he was originally married to a lady named Lucy but she was gone now and a little after Lucy was gone he found my Mum or Isabell. And that I have a sister but her Mom was Lucy not Isabell. My sisters name is Johanna. She is with a sailor now named Anthony. In a way Toby is my uncle. He is probably the best uncle I could ever have. Well he is the only Uncle I know. But I'm a barber now and I'm very proud of that and I don't want anything to change that. If I get another job I'll be a baker like my Mum. I have a crush on a girl named Claire and I'm sure she likes me also.

**Isabell- **My life has been perfect. I have a little boy named Mason and I'm married to Sweeney. Mrs. Lovett got married to John. Toby has his own little crush. This is all that I could ask for.

**Sweeney- **Ever since the day I saw Isabell, My love I knew that I would be with her. There was just this one thing about her I don't know what it was I just knew. Now I'm together with her married with my son Mason.

**3****rd**** person (I think) –** There was some up's and Down's with Isabell and Mrs. Lovett. Mrs. Lovett still tried to kill Isabell after the wedding but not once she found out Isabell was pregnant. Everything was coming together. But now this Journey for Isabell, Sweeney Todd, Toby, Mrs. Lovett, John, and little Mason. Has come to an end. Everyone is happy from baking pies to being a barber.

**The End**

Ok so this is the end but don't worry I'll write another story that will have more chapters *Evil laugh* but I reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyy hope you liked the story but its sad it had to come to an ending.


End file.
